


In Formation

by asocialconstruct



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Blackmail, Desk Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Hamlet's <a href="http://hamletmachine.tumblr.com/post/30158266688/some-sketches-from-today#notes">Keeler/Abel sketch</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Formation

“Abel, god _fucking_ damnit, I told you to stop pulling that shit, I’m going to fuck you so _fucking_ hard as soon as—“ Abel cut Cain’s comm as soon as they landed safely in the hanger, not interested in Cain’s bitching.  He’d done what needed doing, just like with the Tiberius, and Cain had gone along with it just like he had then, so it didn’t matter what he did or threatened to do later.  Abel opened up his hatch first, Cain’s cursing muffled through the metal and thick glass as Abel climbed out.

His back popped as he started for the rungs to climb down, but he almost stumbled, catching sight of Keeler standing there waiting in the hanger, arms crossed over his chest, already neat and dressed in his fatigues because the Reliant had been the last ship in.  

Cain’s voice came clear then as he opened his side, the sound of his helmet being thrown down rattling out behind his cursing.  “Don’t you _fucking_ ignore me, you little shit—“

“ _Abel_ ,” Keeler snapped, cutting off Cain.  “Get your fighter under control.  My office, right now, just you,” he said, and turned on his heel.  Abel glanced at Cain as he hurried down the rungs to rush after Keeler, Cain speechless for once, glaring at Keeler’s back.

“I’ll fucking get him under control, fucking pansy navigators—“ Abel heard Cain muttering to himself, but then he was too far away to hear the rest, and probably a good thing so Keeler couldn’t hear it either.

Abel caught up to him, practically jogging after him, sweating in his flight suit as he ducked through all the crowd Keeler parted so effortlessly.  Tried to catch his breath as they walked, Keeler taking long strides and not saying anything until they reached his office in central and Keeler waved Abel in first.

Keeler moved behind him as Abel stood to attention in front of his desk, uncomfortable in the cold office with sweat clinging under his flight suit, not sure what to expect.  “You’re very independent minded, Abel.  Cook told me about what you did with the Tiberius,” Keeler said, still behind him, frowning at a display on the wall.

“Yes sir, thank you sir,” Abel said, trying not to sound too pleased.

Keeler circled around to his side then, leaning a hip on the desk, delicate eyebrows arched and his mouth pressed into a thin line.  “Did I say I approved?” he asked, and Abel flushed hot.  “That might have been acceptable on station, but that’s not how we do things on the Sleipnir.  You won’t be getting out of formation again.  Today was your last stunt, I don’t care what Cook says.”

“Yes sir, sorry sir,” Abel said.  “It won’t happen again, sir.”

Keeler frowned and waved up an abstracted recording of the battle, little points of light swirling around each other and blinking out as they were shot down, all of it so much more clean and simple here than it was out there.  

One broke off as the rest retreated, covering the retreat, all alone.  That had been them, Cain cursing but taking out the Colterons closing in on the limping Fleet fighters, buying enough time for the rest to get safely back until Abel had finally broken and turned them back too.

“What did you think you were doing, Abel?  Did you think you could cover the retreat all by yourself?” Keeler demanded, circling around behind him.

“No sir, my fighter—“

“Did I ask about what your fighter thought?  I don’t care,” Keeler snapped, and Abel kept his mouth closed to avoid getting himself in more trouble.  “You’re the navigator, Abel, you do the flying, you tell him what to do.  If you can’t keep him under control you shouldn’t be flying in the first place.  They’re just tools to be used.  Not partners, and definitely not friends.”  

Keeler stopped in front of him, eyes lingering on his scarred lip and then down to the faint purple bruising he’d tried to pull the collar of his flight suit up over.  “But it looks like you’ve already made that mistake,” Keeler said, brushing his fingers over the marks Cain had left on Abel’s neck, and he blushed.

Keeler smiled then, at something secret, and took a step closer.  Abel backed away from him without meaning to, but Keeler followed, fingers still on his neck, backing Abel against his desk.  “I can’t say I blame you, he is very beautiful, isn’t he?” Keeler asked quietly.  “They all are, and they all think they want a nice, pretty, _submissive_ navigator, but it makes things complicated, doesn’t it?”

And then there was the desk behind his legs, making Abel stumble, trapping him with Keeler’s fingers in his hair and now Keeler’s knee between his, pushing him back.  Abel sat heavily, Keeler’s hand on his chest pushing him down, Keeler’s hand behind his knee pulling up, Keeler’s mouth on his ear making him burn.

“They’re all trainable, Abel, you just have to distract them and make them think they’re getting what they want,” Keeler murmured into his neck, pulling down the collar of Abel’s flight suit just enough to get at the purple marks Cain had left and darken them.  Abel gasped, twisting his fingers in Keeler’s hair, wishing he could get his gloves off so he could feel it between his fingers.  “But maybe you like being pushed around by your fighter,” Keeler said, stroking Abel’s cock through his flight suit, his long fingers moving smooth and hard.

“Ah—Keeler—“ Abel gasped, trying to pull Keeler’s hair to make him stop, but Keeler just hummed against his neck, sucking a new bruising mark below his ear.  Keeler pulled back and they kissed for the first time then, not so bruising and hard as Cain sometimes was, but just as forceful, Keeler’s hand on his chin and then Keeler’s _teeth_ , sharp and catching his lip to make him whimper breathlessly.

“Lay back,” Keeler said, and pushed him over without waiting for an answer.  Abel propped himself up on his elbows, splayed out on Keeler’s desk with his cock painfully hard under his flight suit, and Keeler ran a hand up over Abel’s cock to his belly and chest before shoving his knees together.  “We’re going to make this quick, I have a meeting,” Keeler said, pushing Abel’s knees against his chest and leaning into him.  

Abel shuddered as Keeler undid his own fly and licked his hand, slicking his cock before pushing between Abel’s thighs.  Keeler would have been too big otherwise, bigger than Cain, and Abel tried to push himself up to be kissed as Keeler pulled his knees over one shoulder and fucked him like that.  Keeler slapped his ass, and Abel arched his back into it, hard and close even with just being rubbed through his flight suit.  

And from watching the tip of Keeler’s cock between his legs, grinding against him, almost as good as Cain’s hard hands on him, his flight suit too tight.  Keeler bent him almost in half to kiss, gentle this time with his braid falling over Abel’s face.  

Abel came hard, blushing hot at being fucked on Keeler’s desk without even getting out of his flight suit, his come wet and hot as Keeler kept fucking him, sucking hot bruising marks along his neck.  Abel pulled his hair, trying to stop him but too shuddery to say anything, until Keeler was coming across his belly and chest.

Keeler pulled back finally, catching his breath as Abel lay there across his paper work.  Abel shivered as Keeler leaned down to kiss again, gentle this time, tentative and warm like this was the first kiss instead of the last one after.

Keeler broke the kiss and pulled him up abruptly.  Grabbed a jacket off a chair, throwing it at Abel to wipe himself off as Keeler dressed.

Abel stood, fingering the new bruise under his ear.  “My fighter—I can’t let him see this, he’ll kill me if he finds out—“

“Then don’t get caught, Abel, that’s not my problem.  Or I can tell him for you if you get out of formation again,” Keeler said.  He sat at the desk finally, tidying his paperwork.

Abel stood there stupidly until Keeler gave him an annoyed glance.  “ _Dismissed_ , Abel,” he said with a wave, and Abel finally hurried out.

Cain was waiting for him when he got back, showered and stripped for bed, laying back with a cigarette and watching Abel as he came in.  “What’d your officer want?” Cain asked, looking Abel up and down as he started to strip out of his flight suit.  “He rip you a new asshole or just bend you over his desk?”

“He just said you were right,” Abel said, throwing away the rest of his uniform and leaving Cain there as he went to go shower.  Cain must have been pleased enough to drop it, because he didn’t get up or say anything else, and Abel had time to wash sweat and Keeler’s smell off him, giving himself time to think, trying to look for any new marks Cain could find.

Cain was still smoking when Abel had calmed himself down enough to go to bed, propped up against the wall waiting for him.  Abel sat next to Cain, pulling the blanket up over their legs like he could hide from Cain that way.

“He’d be a good fuck, though, don’t you think?  The quiet ones usually are,” Cain said with a smirk, leaning in to bite Abel’s shoulder.  “All that hair, bet he keeps it long to have it pulled.  Practically begging for it.  Probably loves giving head even more than you do.  Or else he likes getting pounded from behind, getting his hair pulled while he’s on his hands and knees—“

“ _Cain_.”

“What’s the matter, princess, you getting all hot and bothered, or just jealous?”  Abel sighed, hoping if he didn’t give Cain anything, Cain would drop it sooner.  “Would you fuck him?” Cain asked, blowing smoke up at the ceiling and passing the cigarette over to Abel.  “I heard Encke lets everybody fuck him.  You’d be pretty cute trying to fuck someone.”

Abel took a slow drag of the cigarette, not deep, just to give himself time to think.  He passed it back to Cain and blew the smoke out slowly.  

Cain ground it out, giving him a wicked look.  “You’d pop too soon anyway, cute little virgin with your first fuck,” Cain said, pushing Abel down on his back, rolling over to put his mouth on Abel’s hip.  “Or would you even be able to get it up without a cock up your ass?”  Cain’s hands trailed over Abel’s thigh through the sheet, stroking him hard again.  Abel took slow breaths, letting him, watching Cain distract himself.

He pulled the sheet down, giving Abel’s cock a wet lick, just over the tip, watching Abel.  

“I could help you with that, fuck you good and hard with you between us, what do you think, princess?” Cain asked, stroking Abel lazily, but then his mouth was busy again, so Abel twisted his fingers in Cain’s hair and kept him there with just a little gentle pressure.

_They’re all trainable._


End file.
